Nigel's Redemption
by Johnsfuentes
Summary: A once evil and selfish villain, Nigel looks to redeem himself by asking Blu and Jewel for forgiveness.


**This is a story of familiar villain named Nigel in the Movie "Rio" who turns his life around for the good of himself. I don't own Rio and they belong to Fox and Blue Sky. I also don't own the song as well. That belongs to Platinum Games and Konami. Takes place after Rio 2. Enjoy!**

It was just another Average day in the depths of the Amazon Rainforest. Throughout the shrubs and bushes laid soaking layers of dew in the cool mornings. This is how the day starts out for the many creatures that inhabit the jungle. But out of setting and context, there exists a white Cockatoo who is experiencing the soothing sensation of the rising mist. The mist blankets him with cool droplets as he sleeps in the comforts of a willow tree. It slowly cleanses the years of collected dirt, dust, pollen, and smog off of his body and he strangely accepts this foreign change that is being done by nature. The wind brought by a far out cold front in the Atlantic Ocean straightens almost all of his feathers. To him, this change felt like a man who worn tattered clothes since he remembered had now tried on a professional class business suit. The once battered past of celebrity status and self-obtained corruption was beginning to disappear. The restless purple folds in his eyes begin to disappear just by his healthy sleeping habits. His body remolds to adapt from weeks of aggressive acrobatics and G-Force sky drops. He physically resembles more of a falcon than an inflated pigeon. More importantly, his personality slowly changes. You may once know him as a ruthless vulture: He will scavenge anything that benefits him despite how much it could hurt others. Somehow, that changed for his greater good. At this point you could even mistake him for a dove because of his selfless nature. The evil plots still are being created in his mind, but he is beginning to feel guilty more and more as he changes himself. The morning now begins to dissipate as the sun rises out of the sky.

"If only I could step out of my shame and apologize to everyone I've hurt in the past," Nigel thought.

"I'm afraid that be foolish to even be spotted by Blu's family!" He spoke in anguish as he gestured a slam at the wooden floor with his wing.

"Someday…" he quietly concluded.

The day progressed as he went searching for exotic fruits. This day could be his big break he wanted after all. As he continued on his search for food, Nigel overheard an argument between the Loggers and the Environmental Conservatives.

"For the last time, you are not supposed cut here," Exclaimed the team leader. "This is Governmental Territory and if you're cutting here, you are breaking the law!"

The Loggers madly laughed at them because of their size and safari appearance.

"This here is our land now kid!" The toughest Logger replied. "You got three seconds to leave now or else-". The Loggers locked up their rifles. "You're DEAD!"

There wasn't much time Nigel can use in order to stop the loggers from their wrathful massacre. While at the Logger's campsite, he found three 7.62 mm rounds nearby a ammo crate. He quickly grabbed the two first two rounds with his talons than finally the last one with his beak.

"ONNNEEE…" The Loggers shouted as they pointed their rifles directly at the Government Workers. Nigel frantically created a sling on the base of a burned tree truck which the shrubs stealthy covered him.

"TWWWOOO…" The Loggers snickered.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" One of the group members anxiously asked. "I don't know. If we have to die saving our forest, than I'm committed to do so," "You could wish to run and save yourselves. I'll understand." The leader numbly answered. "We are not allowing you to die alone." One member replied. "Yeah, we won't let these guys have their way either!" The second member said. "You guys are all committed then," "I hope someday our children can see how beautiful this place truly is!" The leader finished.

Twenty-yards away, Nigel loaded the three rounds on the makeshift sling. One round pointed to the close left, another in the middle, and the last round is closely pointed to the right. Nigel hoped that the rounds would enter inside the barrels of the Logger's rifles. He hoped to cause a jam in each rifle so that the Loggers couldn't shoot the Conservatives. He pulled on the sling as far as five feet away from its handle that was planted on the tree trunk. "No regrets, let's do this." Nigel whispered.

"THREEEEEE!" The loggers aimed down their sights the where the butt of the gun was close to their face. Time began to slow down. Nigel finally let go. The rounds begin to travel at the speed of a plane taking off. The Environmentalists breathe their last breathe inward and held it. The Logger's fingers slowly pressed their triggers back. But atlas, the rounds made it inside the barrels of all the rifles with precision. The Loggers fired their guns, but to their surprise, nothing came out. Instead the recoil bounced the gun back to their head with such force that they were knocked out instantly.

Nigel tried to breathe desperately because his sides teleported out of his body. He fell down on the floor and began rolling in historical laughter. Tears ran down his face as he finally finished chuckling as he slowly got up in joy.

"Thank God we were saved," said the Team Leader. "Let's tie them up so that we could send them down to prison!"

"Wow, that literally backfired for those Logheads," Nigel madly shouted. "This was the greatest thing I've done in my—"He paused. Nigel could hear some familiar voices directly above him.

"Yo, did you see that?" Nico shouted.

"That bird saved those people's lives, he's a hero now!"

"Dude, doesn't he ring a bell?" Pedro questioned.

"We gotta find out who is his," "Let's go."

The day is soon coming to an end. Nigel immediately took flight and outpaced the two birds. He flew back to his humble home and continued to hide himself for a good thirty minutes. This didn't mean that his identity was also hidden too! From Forty yards above where Nigel had landed, Blu managed to take a picture of "the would be hero" with a small camera corded around his neck. This picture might shock the gang in disbelief. They now discover some clues of where he now lives, what he became, and finally who he is.

"Um guys, why don't we leave him alone for now?" Blu asked. "I already got a picture of him, "

"Why don't we go back home and look at it first?" Suggested Blu.

"Fine…" Pedro and Nico moaned.

Later on, Blu, Pedro, and Nico came back to Rio to look at the picture. Though it wasn't a clear shot, the picture gave them some idea of who that bird was. Pedro, Nico, Rafael, and many others concluded that it was a bird they have never seen before, but something told Blu and Jewel that it might be Nigel.

A few minutes after the gang left, Nigel finally found out that they were out of his sight. He believes it's safe to come out of his home. The sun is beginning to set on an unusual day. The sun slowly sinks back to where it now lays in rest. Nigel is marveled by the colors that the sun has created. In a matter of minutes, it changed from a mustard yellow to a crimson red. The rays are beginning to dim out as the sky softens to a golden appearance above the tropical community. He takes off to witness this event at a higher altitude. He slowly changes direction in the air and a second later, he drops down at subsonic speeds to his new destination, the Statue of the Redeemer. Nigel lands on Christ's shoulders gently as he watches the last minutes of the sundown. He begins to sing in his pitch he once used the past….

_Red sun_  
_Red sun over paradise_  
_Red sun_  
_Red sun over paradise_

_Golden rays of the glorious sunshine_  
_Setting down, such a blood-red light_  
_Now the animals slowly retreat_  
_To the shadows – out of sight_  
_Arid breeze blows across the mountains_  
_Giving flight to the birds of prey_  
_In the distance machines come_  
_To transform Eden – day by day_

On the top of the redeemers head are Blu and Jewel. They were also watching the sundown which they did for romantic purposes. They silently peered down to the left side of the statue. They froze in disbelief since they now confirmed that this is Nigel singing.

_Only love is with us now_  
_Something warm and pure_  
_Find the peace within ourselves_  
_No need for a cure_

_When the wind is slow_  
_And the fire's hot_  
_The vulture waits to see what rots_

_"_Is this really Nigel?" Jewel softly whispered. "He has really changed himself from the inside-out." Jewel began to remember the horrible things he had done to Blu, herself, her family and everyone else she knew. She is now stunned at the amount of change Nigel made only just a month ago when she last saw him.

_Oh how pretty_  
_All the scenery_

_This is nature's sacrifice _

_When the air blows through_  
_With a brisk attack_  
_The reptile tail ripped from its back_

_When the sun sets_  
_We will not forget the_  
_Red sun over paradise_

He softly sings the last part to himself…

_Red sun_

The fall of the sun finally came as the night sky appeared in stars. Nigel heard something to his right side and slowly turned to that direction. He looked up and saw the two familiar Macaws slightly above him.

"I can't keep any promises between you birds, but I only ask for one important thing," Asked Nigel.

He slows down his entire body to a state similar to the statue. Nigel kneels down gracefully while he places his right wing near his heart. He then bends down his back to where it's nearly parallel to the redeemer's left arm as the moonlight shines on him. He lastly looked at the two stunned birds in hopes of their approval.

"What do you ask from us?" Blu calmly questioned as his mate hugs him in fear.

"Will….you….forgive….me….?" Nigel choked. "The things I have done in the past are a burden to everyone…."

Suddenly, every bird who has suffered from Nigel's wrath whether big or small, plain or colorful; almost every bird imaginable surrounds the Redeemer's statue as if it was a ritual to hear Nigel's plea.

"Would…you….for….forgive me?" He finally said in tears.

Silence broke out between the birds in wait of a response that will echo in eternity. The two Macaws finally looked at each other for a few seconds to decide on condemning him or not.

Blu and Jewel finally looked directly at Nigel as they wrapped their wings around each other.

"Yes." The Blue Redeemers spoke.

The air thinned out in relief for Nigel was forgiven of all the things he has ever done in his past.

The birds of paradise singed and cheered and danced for joy. The place of the redeemer still holds true to its foundations it was created on.

Nigel continued to rain down tears of joy and shock by what he just heard. He broke down to a point where he fell asleep seconds later while maintaining a smile on his face.

"Should we bring him back to where he lives?" Jewel said as she chuckled by what she saw earlier.

"Why not?" said everyone.

He was later brought back to his home where the night became late by Blu and Jewel. The trip for them was tiring so they decided to sleep nearby Nigel as they curled their wings to each other as they slept.


End file.
